cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Gage Grayson
Gage Grayson '(Born July 1st, 1991) is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, Booker, and Commentator for various promotions. Having started his career by trying to join the WEDF commentary initiative. He is currently employed as a wrestler in TNPW, WTW, BATTLE Pro, DCA, and New Era Of Sports Entertainment. Wrestling Career: 'Current Leagues ' NESE/ZJW (2014 - Present) Gage and Tyler King began working for Zeo Japan Wrestling at Not Dead Yet in March of 2014, defeating Mason Matthews and Bryan Davis. ZJW was then consolidated into a rebirth of NESE, at that time Grayson and King became regulars, but would not wrestle until the King of Duos 2016 Tournament. Defeating The Colony in the opening round, Escape From Homelessness in the semi finals, and finally defeating the Neo Solar Temple to win both the tournament, and the NESE Tag Team Championships. World Triumphant Wrestling: On December 29th, 2012 at WTW's first CPV Canadian Invasion, Gage made his debut in his home town of Vancouver. Tyson Kidd demanded a rematch against Drew McIntrye (For whom he lost the WTW Television Title earlier that night.) But Gage made his way to the ring. General Manager Stone Cold officially made their match a #1 Contenders match for the TV Title. Gage pinned Tyson Kidd following the Hastings Street Cutter. On Episode 5 of Beatdown, Gage had his match against McIntyre for the title, however, during the match, Kidd had come out and attacked Gage, in which McIntyre helped him. When the two were attacking him, Trey Curtis ran out to the ring and helped Gage against the two. After a few seconds, Beatdown GM, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came on the titantron and announced a tag-team match between the four. In which Gage and Curtis were able to win with Grayson pinning the champion. On Beatdown Episode 7, Gage would have his first main event match, facing the WTW Champion The Miz. Gage wouldn't be able to overcome the champion, but came close. After the match Tyson Kidd made his feud more personal, attacking Gage from behind. On Christmas Eve 2013, Gage Grayson won his first championship in CAW, defeating Drew McIntyre and Chris Corre in a Triple Threat at Nightmare Before Christmas II to capture the WTW Television Title. At Final Verdict, McIntyre would attempt to take back the WTW Television Championship, but would come up short. DCA After serving for a little while as a commentator of DCA, Gage would be announced to be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever DCA World Tag Team Champions, in a team called the Bladerunners with Tyler King! During the tournament, The Bladerunners would defeat BLK_OUT 2.0 and The Newness to make it to the finals at Redemption, however, only a few seconds into the Tag Title match, the Bladerunners threw the match allowing The Change to win the DCA Tag Team Championship! Later, the Bladerunners would explain that they were paid off by The Change prior to the match. However, a few weeks later, due to a contract dispute with D.N. Allen and Travis Brookside, Shazine Fria awarded the DCA Tag Team Championship to The Bladerunners! 'Former/Defunct Leagues BATTLE PRO: Gage made his surprising debut in BATTLE PRO defeating Ryan MaClean in the opening match of Made in Japan. Upon mixed success and a role as a backstage spokesman and commentator, Gage eventually lost to a debuting Caleb Cassidy, costing him his run in the company, Gage still remains a road agent for the company. OLYMPUS: Within a few hours of OLYMPUS being announced, it was confirmed that Gage, due to his connection with the Grayson Family would be a part of OLYMPUS. IPW On April 13th, 2014, Gage made his IPW debut as a participant in a battle royal. Gage did pretty well in the battle royal before being eliminated by the eventual winner of the match, Tony Vegas. During the match, Gage's history with Tyler King was acknowlaged, and it's generally assumed that the Bladerunners will be around in IPW. Elite Dynasty Federation: Gage made his wrestling debut on September 10th, 2012 at EDF Collision . Participating in a 10 man Battle-Royale to crown the first ever EDF North American Champion. Gage managed to eliminate Andrew Hunter , but was ultimately thrown out by Smokey , who later went on to win the match. Gage would then go on to make his next EDF appearance at EDF Leathel Lottery, facing Josh McCloud in the pre-show, the winner would go on and enter the Lottery match. Gage didn't manage to get any eliminations in the match itself. Gage would again appeal in EDF on Livewire Episode 6, where he was eliminated from a #1 Contender's Battle Royale, for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after this, EDF would close, and Gage would be signed to its succesor league, Golden Coast Wrestling. New Outback Championship Wrestling: Gage made his premier for NO-CW on its third episode, in a losing effort to Too Cool (Chris Corre & Tyler King). The next episode, him and his partner David Erro would face the Kings of Wrestling, only to lost again. Gage, being pinned in neither contest was signed to face Austin Aries in his debut match for NO-CW. At Expect The Unexpected. Mixed Martial Arts Record Professional Boxing Record In Wrestling *Finishing Moves: ** Emerald Flowsion (2017-Present) ** Grayson Special I / Damage Gauge'' (Tigerbomb/Liontamer Combo 2012-2016 / Powerbomb into Boston Crab OMG (2016- Present) ** ''Grayson Special II / Pressure Gauge (Bow & Arrow) **Runestone Piledriver (Tombstone) / Baphomet (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver) 2017 - Present **''Oathkeeper'' '(Inverted front powerslam into a facebreaker knee smash) 2014 - 2017 **W''est Coast Cutter/Hastings Street Stunner (Truth or Consquences) 2012 - 2013 *Signature Moves: **Knee Smash and Ax Kick Combo **Multiple Butterfly Suplex Variations **Multiple Backbreaker Variations **''Welcome to Canada, good sir!'' (Butterfly backbreaker) **''Tarrare (Gutbuster) **Diving Headbutt **Knife Edge Chops **Canadian Neckbreaker (August 2013 - June 2014) **Gourdbuster (Usually preceding a top rope move) Entrance Themes: * "Princes Of The Universe" by Queen (2017 - Present) * '"Working Man" by Rush (Dec, 2013 - Present) * "End Titles" by Vangelis (Bladerunners team theme/as "The Bladerunner" Gage Grayson) * "Limelight" by Rush (2012 - 2014) * "More Human Than Human" by White Zombie (2013 - 2015) Nicknames: *'"EVERGREEN"' *'"Damage"' *'"The Bladerunner"' *'"The Canadian Chiropractor, The B.C. Backbreaker, The Vancouver Vivisector"' Allies: * Tyler King '''- (As a member of The Bladerunners) (Universal) * '''Louden Styles - (Trainer) (Universal) * Evan O'Shea '''- (Universal) * '''Brent Delivine - (Universal) Championships and Accomplishments: *World Triumphant Wrestling **WTW Television Championship (2 times) **WTW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Evan O'Shea *WEDF NXT **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Tyler King *NESE **NESE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Tyler King **NESE King of Duos (2016) - with Tyler King * Cobblestone Combat Association (Boxing) CCA Middleweight Champion (First) *Destiny CAW Aliiance **DCA Tag Team Championships (1 Time) - with Tyler King Something CAWful *(Nominated) Best Booker - With Tyler King *(Nominated) CAW to Watch Out For in 2013 *Best Commentator 2012 (WEDF, WH, BATTLE Pro, WCW) Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:Original Category:Commentator Category:BATTLE PRO Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW Category:Shoot Project Graduates Category:WAF Category:NESE Category:IPW Category:WEDF Category:DCA Wrestling